feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FaithSoul/The Truth About BPWP
Since Moon made a truth about GOTR, I decided to make this. Comments is disabled since I haven't decided. This is MY VIEW. So thank you o_e BloodPaw It all started when I''' was the Beta of BloodPaw, about two Years ago. We got 45 members in just two days. The remake of BloodPaw was on Oct. 1st. I remember, my mom Wolfyfriend quitted the game. I also remember someone named Wolfgar left the pack since we didn't act like one. I don't remember what day BP was hacked, But heres what I remember. It was just a normal day. Someone named Katie Realms joined the pack and soon was Delta. She said BPWP is spying on BloodPaw (I think, ) and I was in the Werewolf grave yard / base thing. A guy I never met (Alex Realms) was in Blackspore in his pack. Deciding to spy on them, I left the pack (Electric and Betta was on I think) to spy on theirs, not knowing it was a trick. The guy, Alex which I learned was the alpha didn't invite me to the pack so I got a bit suspicious. Angel Preciouswings5 came to Blackspore. I really didn't remember much right there, but I went over to the small brown pup, afraid if the stranger would hurt '''my pup. Before I knew it soon, I got a whisper. (I don't remember if I was in BP or not) Katie was now in Blackspore, and people from BloodPaw started porting to me and saying "What happened?" Ect. I quickly realized it was a trick, BloodPaw was hacked. I immediately hated Realms and Katie. Latter on that day, BettaWolf teleported to Balto and I was PISSED OFF, and ported to her. Next Day, I think, Betta and I try to join BlackPaw, but failed since Alex didn't invite us. I just wanted to join to find out why BloodPaw was hacked. I don't remember much in between, but I was still mad at them. One day, by DarkMoon's land, the Island is where I learned that Betta forgave Katie, and Katie told me She was told to hack BloodPaw And so it went on, spying on BlackPaw ect. One day, we was doing a video and Betta was afk eating Lunch. Alex and Alisha (Alpha of NightFall) was talking and I remember Alex saying BloodPaw was a threat to our power and BlackPaw will always be the biggest and strongest pack, something like that. So, That was the reason why BloodPwa was hacked. NightFlame I really don't remember much, but lets go straight to the day of the hacking. So long story short a bit. Moon said I was right all of the time, joined NF, I trusted her not thinking for a minute it was a trick. Moon became the Delta (Or beta, idfk). During the fight between Werewolves of the Moonlight and Blackpaw, I was trying to stop it, but Moon thinking I was siding with Katie Wolf, removed BettaWolf, RedClaw and I, tne people who was online out of the pack. We told her to add us back into the pack but she ignored us and was in her house, locked. Latter on that same day, I was on my pixie,in the Snowhill cave still. Moon and Alex was there, and Moon attacked me. (She asked me to be her cousin one day, so I felt betrayed) I remember her saying to me, Your not fit to be alpha and Akai calling Betta a fool earlier when Moon joined my pack. One day, I was in Sanc. FH with a friend. She told me Alex wanted her to hack a guild again. Which I then believed Alex told Moon to hack my pack. Category:Blog posts